Many application programs are offered for providing functionalities for creating and editing documents, spreadsheets, presentations, etc. Such application programs oftentimes provide features for allowing users to add and customize objects such as shapes, pictures, charts, and diagrams within a document. Typically, controls for such features are presented in a dialog that may obstruct the usable workspace on a user's display. As more controls are offered for making adjustments to objects, these controls may be added within the dialog, making the dialog progressively larger and more complex. The quantity and variety of controls provided in an object formatting dialog may be vast and somewhat unwieldy.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.